The Perfect Wedding!
by KinseyEldridge
Summary: REVISED VERSION Yukina and Kazuma are getting married, Hiei is having to learn how to coupe with that fact. Kurama decides to help Hiei realize that it's okay, along with helping him realize another emotion... YukinaxKuwabara, HieixKurama
1. First Chapter

WARNING: This contains yaoi, malexmale, if you do not approve of this I suggest you not read this fanfic, even though it's not hardcore, it's more shonen-ai..., well anyway it has HieixKurama in But it also has YukinaxKazuma, but that's not yaoi or yuri, oh well read at your own

"HIII-CHAAN!" Kurama called, running after the speed demon.

"Hn." Hiei mumbled a curse because he was found, "What do you want Kurama, and don't call me 'Hi-chan'!" Growled Hiei glaring at the fox, "Eh gomen gomen, but what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Yukina's wedding, everybody is worried about you!"

"Hn, I don't care, I don't even belong here."

"That's not true Hiei, Yukina wants you at her wedding!"

"What about the Oaf?"

Kurama sighed knowing that Hiei wasn't going to come back with him without a fight, but he understood why Hiei was acting this way, his only sister getting married and her not even knowing that they are related, it must be so hard for him. "Why the hell are you giving me that pitiful look, fox?"

Kurama then snapped out of his thoughts to see Hiei giving him a cold glare. "Oh nothing, just thinking. "Lied Kurama now fearing that he read his mind. "HN!" Hiei scoffed he didn't have to read his mind to tell what the fox was thinking, that sentimental fool, he himself couldn't give a damn about that oaf, but his sister did, so that made it hard for him to go through with killing him....

Kurama stared at Hiei knowing that he was plotting something, and he didn't like the looks of it. "OI, oi, Kurama, Hiei!" Hiei and Kurama turned to see the ex-spirit detective calling there names, "Hey Kurama you found Hiei great let's go back to Genkai's temple and get this thing started!" Yusuke grinned "No way in hell detective!" Shouted Hiei, "But why not, you know Yukina wants you there!?" "Hn, that's the same thing that Kurama said, you baka."

Kurama sighed yet again, annoyed with the stubborn half fire demon, "Why do you guys even think I would want to go back to that place with that oaf there ruining my sister?s life?!" "Hiei he's not ruining her life-" "YES he is fox, he is no good for her!" Hiei then turned away from them crossing his arms and then vanished as Kurama and Yusuke stared at the spot that Hiei once was.

-Ok to be continued because I might be out O ideas and I am lazy, ja ne!XD -Fear-Me


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~NEXY CHAPTER!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XD Hello this is the second chapter O me story, so where I last left off was Hiei leaving Yusuke and Kurama staring where he last was, and so I guess I will take off from there. XD

"Damn them, the don't understand at all what I'm feeling!" Hiei said to himself while he ran through the tree tops angered, he stopped once in a while to chop down some trees to help calm him down. But it was no use, as much as he tried he could not get over his anger of that oaf getting wed to his one and only sister, his only relative still alive.

With Yusuke and the others

"Wow he ran off fast...!"

"But can you be that surprised Yusuke, it is Yukina that he is upset about."

"Yeah, you're right Kurama, but I mean can't he just be happy for her?"

"I'm sure he will in due time."

"Well I think we better get back to the wedding then, Yukina is going to be so upset."

"Yes, she did want Hiei to walk her down the isle as though he was her brother." Kurama smiled when he said that, for, as most of them knew Hiei was Yukina's brother, and for her to think of him that way and not knowing that they are related, it was really something.

With Hiei(and his sword XD)

Hiei growled knowing that he was not so much as angry at Kuwabara, but himself for leaving Yukina when she wanted him to be there, but what could he do, he only thought of himself as a forbidden child, on who is never meant to be loved, cast away by his own people for they feared him, "Hn, why do I even care, it's not like she would care about me if she knew...., she would probably hate me, as I was a thief who tried to kill Yusuke." Hiei said as he was talking only to himself, thinking of all the wrong he has done and why he thinks that Yukina would never forgive him if she knew.

However, if only he knew that Yukina would be happy to finally find her brother who is right under her noose always watching her, making sure that she is safe, Hiei then took out his mother's hiroseki tear-gem that she gave him at birth, staring at it as if it could give him the answer.

"Hn, this is stupid, why the hell am I wasting my time here, I could be out doing more interesting things? Like making sure that oaf doesn't touch my sister." Hiei contemplated, wondering if he should get red of the fool after all, but then his sister would be sad, Yusuke would hate him, he would get in trouble and then that would automatically get Kurama in trouble...? Kurama...? He had always been there for him, healing his wounds, making sure he stays out of trouble, giving him his first friend... *I wonder why....?* Hiei thought to himself, his anger finally subsiding.

- XD Ok then I can't think O anything else to say so this is it, you will have to wait till the next chapter, Ja ne!-Fear-Me


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XD YAY! People are reading my story, WOO! Ok then, here is the next chapter! XD

We did leave off with Hiei but I am going to start this one with the others.

"Oh I see, so you couldn't find him." Yukina said sadly, she really wanted Hiei to be there for her, to walk her down the isle.

"Oh well don't worry Yuki-chan, I am sure the boys will find him again and bring him back!" Botan shouted in an attempt to cheer the sad kroomie girl up, but it seemed to be no use.

"Don't worry, if they don't find him I will and drag him back here myself." said Shizuru as calmly as ever, "Thank you Shizuru-neesan, but I don't want him to come back here if he doesn't want to be here." Yukina lied, she really did want him back here, but she also wanted him to be happy, him always saving her life made them grow a strong bond to her it seemed, but now she was having second thoughts to if Hiei even cared for her as a friend.

"Come on Yusuke, we can try looking for him one more time before the wedding starts."

"Yeah." Yusuke agreed while walking out of the room to find a certain little fire demon.

With Hiei

Hiei sat in the same tree he had been in, just staring at the perfect gem in his hand, thinking about Kurama and Yukina, he barely even noticed the bird that had landed on the branch he was sitting on beside him. *I want to know-no I need to know why Kurama acts this way towards me!* Forgetting about the marriage for a moment Hiei set off to find Kurama hoping to get some answers.

With Yusuke and Kurama

"Hey Kurama...?"

"Hm, yes what is it Yusuke?"

"Well I was thinkin' about how you and Hiei are so close, that you could maybe talk to him alone since I am not that good at like talking to him?"

"Well what makes you say that? I mean you changed Hiei a lot when you met him."

"Yeah, well you are closer to him, and I tend to get in fights with him, so I wouldn't exactly help the situation we have here right now..."

Kurama chuckled "I understand Yusuke, you go back to Genkai's and I will go search for Hiei alone."

"Oh, ok then, bye Kurama, ganbate!" said Yusuke waving goodbye to one of his best friends. "Bye." Kurama said quietly as he started walking alone in search for his best friend.

With Hiei

A black flash skipped across the tree tops fast as lighting, searching for a familiar energy of his friend, finally finding it he waited in the tree tops a few feet away and started to flex his ki until he was noticed by the other.

XD ok well that is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it! ^o^ Ja ne.-Fear-Me


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay dokay, so this shall be my fourth chapter to me story. XD

I am going to start it off with Kurama, alrighty?

Kurama walked through the forest then stopped when he felt a familiar ki, Kurama chuckled, he knew what Hiei was doing, waiting for him to find him, but for what reason, did Hiei finally want to go back to the wedding but just wanted to make it look like he was forced? No that couldn't be it, Hiei wanted to talk about something else, but what was it? In any case, Kurama became more intrigued as he walked.

With Yukina and the others

"Oh well hopefully Kurama can get Hiei to come back soon, the wedding is supposed to start soon!" Botan yelled in aggravation, "Calm down Botan-chan, I am sure Kurama will get here with Hiei in time." Said Keiko calmly not wanting to worry the sweet kroomie who happened to be passing around the room worriedly.

"Hey Yuki-san don't worry about it, you should be happy this is your wedding day." Shizuru said while lighting a smoke. "Oh yes, I am happy." said Yukina while still passing.

With Kurama and Hiei

"Hello Hiei, we were looking for you." said Kurama casually as he strolled along the forest and walked right up to a tree that the demon happened to be setting in.

"Hn, cut the crap Kurama!" Yelled the fire demon jumping out of the tree he was nested in. "We need to talk now, fox!" Demanded Hiei looking straight up at his partner, "I see, well what do we need to talk about, Hii-chan?" The other demon growled hearing that nick name again that the fox said so smugly, "Why are you so nice to me, and why do you keep calling me by that ridiculous nice name?!" shouted Hiei fed up with all of the fox's games.

*Aww Hiei's so cute when he's angry!* Thought Kurama, but unfortunately for Kurama Hiei happened to be reading his thoughts, "YOU THINK I'M CUTE?!" His eyes grew huge as he finally figured out why Kurama treated him that way, "Uh oh..." said Kurama under his breath, but then he heard a chuckle, Hiei was chuckling at him-no wait more like laughing as the minutes past that Kurama stood there shocked.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY HIEI?!" Shouted Kurama infuriated that his feeling were being laughed at by the one he cared for the most, "Oh it's nothing Ku-" that was all Hiei was able to say before he started laughing again, "Fine then, I'll leave!" Said the red head turning around to go back to the wedding without him, "N-no wait, Kurama!" stuttered Hiei as he grabbed his partner's arm, Kurama turned around to look at his friend but instead he saw him kiss him on the check, "Hn, that's an apology for laughing at you." Mumbled Hiei turning his face away from the red head embarrassed. "Oh.... Then I except that apology Hiei."

Kurama then smiled sweetly at him, "So we should get back to the wedding, ne?" "Why would I want to do that?!" Shouted Hiei now remembering why he was out here in the first place, "Come on, can't you do it for me, please Hii-chan?" Kurama batted his eyelashes to try to convince the half kroomie to come with him, "CH, you know that kiss I gave you doesn't mean I love you, and besides fox if I went I would have to kill that oaf!"

Hiei then turned his back on Kurama not wanting him to see the blush on his face he got from the look Kurama gave him, "Oh come on please Hiei, Yukina will cry if you don't come." Kurama pleaded, "Hn..., Why would she care?" Hiei asked sounding a bit happy yet sad, "Well because she cares for you, even if she doesn't know that you are her brother, and I am sure if she knew she would never let you go." Kurama said gently and quietly waiting for a reply from the black clad demon in front of him.

XD CLIFF HANGER, well I hope you liked this one see you until next time, Ja ne!-Fear-Me


	5. Final Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LAST CHAPTER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SQUEE!^__^ this is so cool, thanks everyone that reads my story, XD I might try and make this one the last one, but have you noticed that Kazuma hasn't been in this story yet, he has only been mentioned as the 'oaf' and this is O story Oboot him getting married? XD That's pretty odd to me, but oh well here is another chapter, and it might be the last, I don't know.

With Hiei and Kurama

Kurama stood there thinking of what Hiei's answer would be, hopefully he had gotten through to the littler demon.

"Hn, well I'm only going if she wants me to...." Mumbled Hiei finally deciding to go if his partner, Kurama grinned pleased at the other's decision to come with him, "Oh this is great Hii-chan, Yukina is probably passing by now, so let's hurry!" Said the normaly calm kitsune while grabbing Hiei's arm to drag him back to where they were holding the wedding.

"AH, Kurama don't pull so hard, and slow down I don't have as long of legs as you do!" Demanded Hiei, "Oh hush Hiei, you're faster than I am and we have to get there in time, this is the only way to make sure that you don't change your mind, or I could carry you?" Kurama said with a certain gleam in his eye, "Oh no, no way in hell-KURAMA!" Hiei tried to protest but the fox had already picked him up bridle style and started running with him in his arms.

With Yukina and the others

"Hey I think I see something!" Shouted Botan jumping up and down, "What is it Botan," asked Keiko coming to the door of the tent.

"It's Kurama-and Hiei's in his arms..." Botan trailed off there before she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Wow the red head is stronger then I thought." said Shizuru peeking her head out of the tint, "Oh wow they made it!" Giggled Yukina, excited that her friends made it to her wedding after all.

With Kurama, carrying Hiei (XD)

"Hiei we're here!" Anounced Kurama smiling.

"Then why don't you put me down?!" asked Hiei with his face redder then a cherry, "Oh well I thought I would carry you like this for the rest of the day." Kurama joked, "Ha ha, not funny fox," said Hiei jumping out of his partner's arms.

"Hey Kurama Hiei, you made it!" Yusuke greeted them with a green while running up to them.

"Yes it seems we did, so how is Yukina ?"

"Oh she's fine, but Kuwabara's a wreck." Yusuke laughed remembering the look on his face while he was calming him down.

"Hn baka," grumbled the little demon standing next to Kurama.

"Hey Hiei why is your face so red?" Yusuke's grin became wider as he saw the expression on the other's face. "Shut up detective," growled Hiei as he turned his back toward him while walking away in the direction of the cake. (I wonder what he's gonna do? *wicked grin*) Yusuke and Kurama starred dumbly at the demon as he took a chunk of the cake in his hand and through it at the raven-haired teen. Kurama tried not to laugh as hard as he could, but failed miserably because the cake landed right on the teen's face while his mouth hung open shocked that Hiei would do something so childish and ruin the cake.

"Oh shut up Kurama!" Yelled Yusuke, but then broke out in laugher himself as he saw a piece of cake hit the red head's face. "Hn that's what you two get for making fun of me," said Hiei triumphantly with a smirk on his face. Kurama sighed, "Sorry Hiei, but I think me and Yusuke should get cleaned up, the wedding is going to start in less then a few minutes, and we should get you into a tuxedo."

Hiei starred at Kurama in confusion, a tuxedo, what was that, thought the black clad demon, and as if reading Hiei's thoughts Kurama answered, "It's the proper thing to wear at a wedding." Kurama said while leading Hiei and Yusuke inside the temple to get ready.

A HALF HOUR LATER

"Now you may kiss the bride," said the minister, Genkai, while the girls started to cry and the boys just smiled, Hiei grunted.

Kazuma then leaned in to kiss Yukina, as she leaned in to his him, and after the ceremony ended they were off to there honey moon, "Ch, were are they going now?" asked Hiei innocently cocking his head to the side while looking at Kurama.

"Oh well you don't know what happens after the wedding...?" Kurama questioned with sweat dripping down his forehead, "No, and why are you sweating so much fox?"

When over hearing this Yusuke burst out laughing, "Uh, what's so funny, idiot?"? shouted Hiei angry because he was being made fun of again. "Oh it's nothing, but if you did know you would really kill Kuwabara," snickered Yusuke. "Hn, I am surrounded by idiots," mumbled Hiei walking off, already having enough 'fun' today, Kurama sighed following his partner not being able to stand Yusuke's laughing any longer.

XD Well I guess that is it.

Kazuma:WHAT?!I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY ANYTHING?!

Hiei:Well it would have sucked if you did say something you oaf-in-law.

Kurama:*chuckles* That's very cleaver, Hiei.

Me:Hey I am the one that made him say that, so give me the credit!

Yusuke:Well if you made Hiei say that, then why didn't you make Kurama give you the credit?

Me:....Don't confuse the author damn it! -insert insult here-

Yusuke:Whatever.

Hiei:Hn so what does happen after the wedding?

Kurama:Uuuhhh, I'll explain later Hiei.

Me:XD Well I hope you enjoyed the fic, it is probably to short though, but ah well I might make another one with O different pairing and plot.:D And thanks Gir for editing


End file.
